


because you need me too

by gavorn



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAG THINGS RIGHT SOMEBODY HELP ME, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavorn/pseuds/gavorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egotron.<br/>Drabbles. Crossposted from my eljay at sillyshipfics.livejournal.com <br/>written 6/13/13</p>
            </blockquote>





	because you need me too

Jon needs Arin.  
It's plain to see. He knows how it looks when he clings to his arm and whispers or drags him away from conversations.  
But what most people don't realize is that Arin needs Jon even more.  
\--  
 _"Grow up,"_ they told him. _"Stop playing video games. Get a real job."_  
 _"I like the job I have,"_ he said. _"It is a real job."_  
They all laughed, like there was some joke Arin didn't get the punchline to.  
And that night he went home and sat there looking around his room wondering if _maybe they had a point to this, that everyone had to grow up at some point, that this wasn't a fairytale and he couldn't keep playing games forever because people would stop caring.._  
Jon is laughing while Arin tells him this, as they sit in the cracked vinyl coffee-shop booth. Arin asks why he thinks it's so funny.  
"It's funny because they're wrong," Jon says, between bursts of laughter. _"Don't care about what they say. They're old and bitter and jealous because you have everything they want--"_  
Jon barely gets out the word "bitter" before Arin is kissing him there in the coffee shop and there are people staring, so he attempts to pay the check as fast as is humanly possible.  
\--  
Arin's friends don't like Jon.  
Arin is talking to them about some indie movie thing, and Jon is just kind of tired and he wants to go home but Arin is still talking so he sits in the corner playing on his 3DS and sulking.  
A few hours later he looks up from the one level he keeps playing because he's too irritated to focus and sees Arin leaning down, grinning at him.  
"Ready to go home?"  
As they drive, Jon pouts and looks out the window, while Arin tells him about how much fun he had. Once they get home he undoes his seatbelt and gets out, slamming the door. Once he's inside he sits on the couch with his computer and tries to be as obviously angry as possible without saying anything.  
A few minutes later Jon sees a shadow over his screen and looks up.  
Arin kisses him before Jon has time to react, then leans back a little and says " _I missed you so much._ "  
\--

There's something about the way Jon looks at him with that stupid, smirky, shit-eating grin that Arin absolutely can't get enough of.  
Maybe it's more than that. Maybe it's those faces he makes when he sings or the way he knows exactly how attractive he is and loves that everyone else knows too.  
No matter what it is Arin loves it more than just about anything else in this whole damn world.  
Right now he snores a little in his sleep and Arin tries to keep from laughing because he knows how Jon will deny that in the morning.  
He momentarily has the desire to reach over and pet Jon's hair. So he does.  
It's really, really fluffy.  
His beard is too.  
Arin really likes Jon's beard.  
And hair.  
And just about everything,  
\--  
Jon is flopped over in his favorite beanbag chair when the phone rings and he wonders if it's important enough to get up [it's a very comfortable beanbag and he's tired.]  
He remembers how Arin warns him to answer the phone, though, ever since that time they had missed the call from Jon's mother and how upset she was.  
So he stretches, stands up, and picks up the phone. Caller ID says it's Arin, after all, and he thinks what a great thing it was he got it this time.  
"Hello?"  
It's a voice he doesn't know on the other line, someone official-sounding.  
Jon wrinkles his forehead. Arin doesn't like having other people use his phone.  
"Who is this?" he demands.  
"I'm calling from the Lower Los Angelos area hospital," the voice says. "You were listed as the primary contact for one Arin Hanson, correct?"  
Now Jon is really getting weirded out. How did they know Arin's name? Why did they have his phone?  
"Yeeeeah..?" he finally says.  
The man on the other side clears his throat. "He's been in an accident, and normally the standard protocol-"  
Jon is attempting not to scream into the other guy's ear. He makes a few strangled sort of noises before he burts out "What do you MEAN an ACCIDENT?!"  
"Well, there was a driver coming from the other side of the-"  
Jon is rushing out the door now, hurrying to his car, trying to remember the directions as quickly as he can manage.  
\--  
"Hey, Jon." Arin grins at him as he stands in the doorway, taking in the room and then  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Jon screams.  
One of the nurses pops her head in the door. _"Sir, I'm sorry, you're going to have to keep your voice down.."_  
Arin rolls his eyes. "It was the other driver's fault, you know. I didn't actually do anything."  
Jon is already walking to the bed as fast as he can.  
"NEVER-SCARE-ME-LIKE-THAT-AGAIN!" he screeches. Arin winces a little.  
"Dude." He shakes his head a little. "You should be nicer. After all, I was just in a car accident..."  
The nurse walks in again. _"Sir, if you continue to shout in the hospital..."_  
Jon knows how insane he must look- face red, foot twitching, screaming at a man in a hospital bed.  
He attempts to calm down, saying in the loudest, angriest whisper possible _"AaaaaaaRIN! I don't care HOW many car accidents you ARE NEVER GOING TO DO THAT TO ME AGA-"_  
Arin rolls his eyes again. "Shut up and kiss me, you dork."


End file.
